Pardon Me Ma'am
by TheBookMouse
Summary: Percy and Leo have been on the run from the law because of their special powers until they stumbled upon a small town by the name of Olympus. Percy must disguise himself as a woman to fit in and Leo ends up getting in even more trouble. Nico, the Sheriff, shows up to inform "Mrs. Valdez" that her husband is in jail. They get him out of trouble. Nicercy smut ensues. Implied Frazeleo


**This is for Takara Phoenix's Summer Nicercy contest.**

"Ma'am, I do wish to inform you that your husband has gotten in trouble with the law." The sheriff told the woman standing in the doorway to a ranch house. He had beautiful, tousled curls and deep brown eyes the color of rich soil. The woman had shoulder-length black hair and sea green eyes that sparkled in the hot, Western sun. Sweat was already beginning to collect on the woman's neck from the Summer heat.

She sighs and responds, "Dear me, what has he got himself into now."

"He was caught nearly setting fire to the nearest bank." The sheriff explained.

"He always has had bad luck with flames," she mumbles under her breath. "Please come in, so we can speak more on this."

"Pardon me, Ma'am but I've gotta be somewhere right about now. If you'd permit me to visit tomorrow we can discuss this," He explained before tipping his hat to the woman and leaving.

As soon as he left she shut the door and fled to her room. "Leo! What have you got us into this time?" She muttered under her breath to herself. Leo and Percy had been living in New York before they got into trouble with the law and traveled along the Oregon trail to start anew. Percy disguised himself as a woman and they pretended that they were married in order to seem less suspicious. So yes, this lovely young woman is of the male species. They renamed "her" Persephone. Persephone Valdez.

Leo had a rare ability that the duo had been trying to hide for a long while now. He could control fire. They had no idea why, or how but he could. Similarly Percy could control water, but his ability was much easier to hide because water is much easier to keep at bay than fire. Out in the West Percy had no trouble controlling his ability, because there was always a smaller amount of water. But with the dry heat, came lots of fire. It was always easy to blame the weather for Leo's fire, but it looked like they had almost been caught. They had never done anything wrong to become criminals, they had just been different. They had moved to the small town of Olympus, thinking that in such a tight knit community they might be accepted. They had indeed met many a people. Their neighbors were Frank and Hazel Zhang, a young married couple who always had odd noises coming from their house. Leo and Percy often amused themselves by joking that they housed a zoo. They were rather wealthy, and seemed to be very happy. The only way that either of the boys suffered from their neighbors would be because of Leo. Leo had fallen very smitten with the two immigrants. Hazel was a freed slave, and Frank was a Canadian with Chinese background.

The neighbors to the other side was Annabeth and Piper Chase, a couple of girls who were dating and yet, when people became suspicious of their relationship, they said they were sisters. This small town was very reasonable about love. You could do what you wished behind closed doors and no one would judge you. Annabeth was an intelligent, pretty blonde with princess curls and mysterious grey eyes whilst Piper had brown, choppy hair and eyes that changed to reflect the world around her.

The town was very small, and some friends that the two boys had met, other than their neighbors, was Jason and Reyna Grace, Rachel Dare, Grover and Juniper Grean, and, finally, Nico di Angelo. Nico was the town sheriff and Percy's secret love. The only reason he had not acted on it was his disguise as a woman, he thought that Nico could not possibly like a man dressed as a woman. Nico was Italian, and extremely beautiful. He had toned muscles and a voice to kill for. It was very smooth and silky and just right. It made Percy melt time and time again. and he would be visiting again tomorrow.

Percy knew he had to come clean about everything and hope for the best. His gender, the fact that he and Leo were not married, or even romantically involved. He sighed before sitting down on the bed and starting the extremely long process of undoing the laces of his corset. He got it off and layed back on the bed in relaxation before stripping down to nothing and pulling on a pair of mens underwear. He slipped into his bed and tried to sleep, although it was admittedly difficult thanks to how worried he was of peoples response to their secrets.

* * *

Percy woke up that morning to a harsh pounding at the door. He screamed in a girly voice, "Come in and wait in the parlor. I'm not decent!"

Then Percy grabbed the fastest no-lace corset he could find and threw on a white dress with a simple brown apron.

He stumbled out of the room after making sure his hair looked girly enough.

"Oh, oh! Sheriff Nico, you told me you would be visiting," Percy exclaimed. A light blush covered his cheeks at the handsome Italian in his living room.

"Of course, Ma'am. We're here to talk about your husband, Leo Valdez." He said with an eyebrow raised at Percy.

"I can explain everything. Just promise me that you'll believe me," Percy pleaded. "And don't call me ma'am, sheriff. Just call me Percy."

"Alright, I'll listen to you. But I can't promise that I'll believe you, Percy," he said, testing out the name on his tongue.

"Leo and I are different. We both have odd powers. I can move water and bend it to my will, while Leo can start and control fire. This was always a problem for us, so after getting in trouble with the law out in New York, we moved all the way out here to Olympus, thinking it would be easier to hide our abilities. We decided that it would look suspicious with two adult males traveling alone so I dressed as a girl, and we pretended to be married." At this point Percy smiled a sheepish grin at him to signal that he was done.

He started laughing wholeheartedly at me. "Really? And all this time…"

"What, You don't believe me? I knew this was a stupid idea."

"No, I believe you. Our town used to be a safe haven where people like yourselves lived until you folks moved here, we thought you were mortals, so we hid our abilities. This is great! I don't have to use this crappy accent anymore! No more hiding! Your "Friend" has all charges lifted. Thank the gods!" then he sweeped down and kissed Percy from the joy of the moment.

They both looked at each other shocked for a second before grinning again from the sheer happiness. Then Percy stopped smiling and frowned in thought.

"Gods, as in plural?" he questioned.

"Yes, the Greek and Roman gods." Nico told him as if it were normal information. He rolled his eyes when Percy looked even more confused. "I'll explain later."

Nico ran out the door and walked through the street yelling, "Meeting in the Town Hall! Urgent!" Everyone rushed towards the Town Hall except for Percy, who was changing into mens clothing.

Once everyone was in the hall, Nico cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gents, let me introduce to you two new Half-Bloods. Percy and Leo!" Leo showed up with shock on his face and Percy chose that moment to burst through the entryway.

Annabeth was first to speak, "Thank the gods! No more hiding!" The hall erupted in cheers and everyone moved towards the two very confused boys standing in the front. Frank and Hazel grabbed Leo and they left. Nico grabbed Percy from the rest of the crowd and brought him into a room in the back of the building.

"I'm guessing you are a Greek son of Poseidon. Your demeanor just suggests this. I'm a Greek son of Hades. You've heard the old myths, correct?" Percy nodded in agreement. "So we're both Greek, but have you heard of doing it Greek style?"

Percy gulped. "Greek style?" he questioned in a wavery voice.

"Mhmm," the Italian purred before hooking his hands behind Percy's head and leaning his lips to touch the others.

Percy near melted into the kiss. It was so soft and heartachingly slow. He barely realized it when Nico's hand started to edge towards the line of his pants. He had so hastily thrown on clothes that he hadn't quite remembered to switch his ladies panties for men's. This thought especially seized him when Nico hooked his thumbs under Percy's waistband and started to tug them towards the ground.

He whistled in appreciation of Percy's undergarments. "Kinky, are we?" the Italian whispered in Percy's ear. Percy whimpered in both surprise and arousal.

The sheriff chuckled lowly before inching his hand towards the hem of Percy's shirt. His fingertips teasingly scratched the boys bare stomach before tugging the cloth over his head. Percy's hair was left even more ruffled than it had been before. Percy, finally getting over the initial shock, started to swiftly tug the clothes off of Nico. He ran his hands up and down the bare skin of Nico's stomach as soon as the restricting fabric was rid of. Both boys were both stripped down to only their undergarments, now.

Modesty was not an issue as both boys attached their lips together and their hands roamed over each other's body, memorizing the sensational feel of skin against skin.

Nico pushed the other boy down onto the nearest couch and straddled his hips, grinding against the other through the thin fabric of their underwear. Percy let loose a needy whine and bucked his hips into the other mans. Nico suddenly ripped the unnecessary material out of the way and scooted himself onto the floor.

Percy gasped as he felt Nico's warm mouth envelope his erection. The velvety texture near overwhelming his senses and bringing him to the brink of release. Then suddenly the warm wetness pulled away and Percy was left whining for more. Suddenly there was an odd feeling surrounding his ass hole. Percy felt his cheeks clench up when Nico's tongue pierced him. He squeaked a bit out of embarrassment from being intruded in such a way. He forced himself to relax into the gentle strokes of his lover.

Suddenly Percy arched up away from Nico in surprise. He had felt a sharp pang of pleasure come from where Nico's tongue had been. He whimpered at the loss until he felt a single digit be placed across his lips in a shushing motion. He felt the head of something much larger than a tongue come pushing up his ass slowly. Percy cried out in pain before being silenced by Nico's lips. The rest of Nico's length pushed inside of him and just remained there for a bit until Percy broke his lips away from Nico's and panted out, "Move."

The Italian obeyed his lover and began to slowly pull out and jerk back in all the way, hitting the smaller of the two's prostate over and over again. He grabbed Percy's dick and started to jerk it in time with his thrusts, until both were brought to the brim of release. Nico let loose a jet of liquid into the other boy, after one last hard thrust. He then smoothed his fingertip over the weeping head of Percy's cock. Percy arched backwards and sprayed his seed between the two of them.

Both slumped back, exhausted, and cuddled next to each other.

Percy yawned before stating, "So I'm going to guess that was Greek style."

The Italian could only nod with a content look on his face and respond, "Yes, my dear."


End file.
